BEGUILED
by xEthereal-Starx
Summary: Despite what is said in court, Sansa is still destined to be Joffrey's Queen. Now - with no hope, and no certain escape - she must fight in order to survive. Times will indeed feel hopeless, but Sansa Stark must endure. Slightly AU Explicit Content in Later Chapters (Sexual and Violent) Joffrey. B x Sansa. S
1. BEGUILED :: Prologue

**Beguiled :: Prologue**

"I'm sorry, but I am promised to another." Joffrey's voice rang through Sansa's mind, he had turned Margaery Tyrell down, but _why?_ She was much more beautiful and suited to Joffrey - more than Sansa would ever be! "My Lady Sansa." Joffrey called her forwards from the crowd she was hiding in. Dozens of Lords and Ladies turned to stare at their future Queen as she made her way nervously forward to the center of the room.

"Yes, Your Grace, My King?" Sansa answered meekly, showering him with titles. Joffrey smirked as she ducked her head before him. He took her hand, planting a kiss on it, displaying her to the entire court of King's Landing.

"Do not fret, my sweet Sansa." He spoke softly to her shaking frame. "But I shall not, and will not abandon you." There was an edge of torment in his voice as he turned to face the crowd, smirking with glee. "My deepest apologies, Lady Tyrell."

Margaery smiled sweetly, with a heavy sigh, she walked forwards - a bold act, but she looked as if she did not care about the looks she was getting from the crowd. "I understand, my King." Margaery replied huskily. She glanced at Sansa. "I wish you both, a wonderful marriage, and an ever happier life together."

"Thank You, Lady Margaery." Sansa responded, barely a whisper.

Joffrey grinned wickedly, bowing his head at Margaery who returned to her place next to her brother. Cersei rose from her seat, sweeping beside Sansa. "You will not betray him, will you? Little Dove." She whispered quietly into Sansa's ear. Sansa gave her a modest look, and nodded, silently. Clasping her hands together, Cersei addressed the crowd. "If there are no other objections, I do believe that we are all done here.

The crowd broke into a small gathering of chatter among themselves, privately discussing the fate of their future Queen.

"May you live long and happy lives together." Littlefinger smirked from the crowd.

"Thank You, Lord Baelish." Joffrey called, reseating himself on The Iron Throne. Seizing her chance, Sansa returned to her place in the crowd, catching the cold glint in Joffrey's eye. "My betrothed and I, bid you all great thanks."

The crowd dismissed shortly afterwards, Sansa spent the last dwindling minutes of the court panicking, horrible images tearing through her mind. _"I have to marry Joffrey._" She thought to herself at least five times. _"And now that he knows I've flowered, I'm doomed!" _

"Lady Sansa!" Sansa turned to greet Littlefinger, who bowed. She quickly plastered a look of great happiness on her face. "You must be overjoyed - even a bit terrified, perhaps?"

"I-I really thought I was going to lose him!"

Littlefinger chuckled. "Well." He smiled, placing an arm on her shoulder as they made their way out of the courtroom. "Have no fear. You are indeed _destined _to be Joffrey's Queen, it seems."

Sansa gulped, nodding. "So it seems." Littlefinger then bided her a farewell, turning on his heel, walking off. His words rang true in her mind - there was an edge of sarcasm to them though, but it did not matter.

"_I am destined to be his Queen._" Sansa sobbed to herself internally. "_**Then there truly is ****no**_** escape.**"

* * *

_This is the introduction to my up and coming Game of Thrones Fan Fiction. It's short, but hey, it's an intro, setting the scene! Please let me know what you think, reviews are very much welcomed. _

_A forewarning, to anyone, there **will**_ _explicit themes in the future chapters (both of violent and sexual content) this isn't a fluffy Fan Fiction! It's the real deal!_

_If I haven't scared you off yet, then I hope you enjoyed. If you spot any mistakes, then please point them out **nicely**. I'll be working on this mostly before moving to other things._

_Stay Beautiful_

_~ Eth x_


	2. BEGUILED :: Part I

**Beguiled :: Part I**

Sansa awoke with a frightful gasp, calling for her father to come and rescue her. She was greeted only by the vision of her dim bedroom. Sobs racked her body, and she sat up, gulping and wiping her tears away frantically. "_It was just a dream._" She told herself. "_Just a dream._"

The door handle rattled, and a maid walked in, rather noisily. Through the darkness she couldn't tell who it was, but she recognised the voice. "His Grace has summoned you to his chambers." She said, and she sounded rather concerned. What could Joffrey want at this hour? Sansa was sure it was past midnight - why was he still awake?

Sansa nodded, and stood up from her bed. Immediately, the maid rushed to her side, and tided the sheets. "Did he say what he wanted?" Sansa asked, her voice still shaking from her sobbing fit earlier.

"Oh..no, he didn't, my lady." The maid replied solemnly "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Sansa retorted, twiddling her thumbs - the maid could tell that she wasn't. "I-I'll be going to him then." She muttered, the maid nodded, and exited the room promptly after Sansa, turning down the hall in the opposite direction. "_Best not to keep him waiting._" Sansa thought._  
_

Upon arriving at Joffrey's chambers, Sansa began to feel quite nauseous. She reached for the door knob, feeling the smooth metal under her fingertips. She dropped her hand at her side again, standing there indecisively for a few moments. Sansa contemplated running away, back to her room, pretending that she never received Joffrey's message, but that would only put her maid in the wrong - and she truly hadn't done anything.

Sansa knocked, taking a deep breath, exhaling through her nose slowly. "Come in." Joffrey's voice called from the other side of the door. Sansa walked in, taking a last glimpse of the corridor - her escape, before closing the door behind her.

"You called for me, Your Grace?"

"That I did." Joffrey smirked from his seat in one corner of the room. He was sharpening Hearteater,and that very action sparked panic through Sansa. Was he going to murder her? In his own room? "Come." He commanded, gesturing to the seat beside him. Sansa sat beside him, resting her hands on her lap, digging her nails into the thin fabric of her nightgown. "Wine." Joffrey handed her a glass, she sipped it slowly - she could already feel bile rising in her throat.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

Joffrey huffed, shaking his head. "I am very sorry for waking you, my lady. You must be tired." He poured himself a glass of wine. Sansa noticed each time he took a gulp, he'd make a subtle expression of disgust - he was still a child after all. Just a boy. "I summoned you here, because I have something to give you." He smiled, rising from his seat. He picked up a neatly folded dress, that was beside his chair. "For you."

Sansa looked at the dress, and unfolded carefully. It was truly very pretty, but it looked like the sort of dress Margaery Tyrell would wear, not Sansa. It was blue. "_I hate blue._" Sansa thought to herself, studying the details in the fabric. "Thank you, Your Grace, it's lovely."

Joffrey nodded. "It's the latest fashion, so I've heard." He took a sip from his goblet. "For our engagement party, tomorrow." He thought aloud. Sansa had forgotten all about that stupid party - it was Cersei's idea, she was truly testing her now.

"Oh yes, what a splendid idea." Sansa agreed.

"Try it on." Sansa nodded, and turned towards the door. "Not in your room." Joffrey corrected her. "Here."

Sansa looked at him, a little flustered. "D-Do you have somewhere I can change?"

Joffrey looked around his room. "Seems like you're perfectly safe in here." He smirked. Vacant green eyes searched for a possible escape route, but Sansa found nothing. Reaching behind her, she unbuttoned her nightdress, sliding the soft material down her arms. It pooled at her feet, Joffrey sat back in his chair, eyes roaming over her. Sansa crossed her arms over her chest. "Is there something wrong?"

"I just thought-" Sansa gulped. "That it would be more appropriate, i-if I had saved this sort of thing, for our wedding night, my love."

Joffrey laughed, and stood up in front of her, bringing a hand to her shoulder, he caressed the smooth, creamy skin of her arm. "If I wish to gaze upon my Queen, I shall." Sansa didn't move as he brought his hand across to her right breast, sweeping his thumb across her nipple. He smirked. "Hurry up." He said once finally satisfied.

Sansa could breathe again once he was seated. Pulling the dress over her delicate frame, she fastened the ribbon at the back in a bow. "I-It will look better with a corset - I'm sure." Joffrey studied how the neckline of the dress plunged, leaving little to the imagination. He stroked his chin - even without a corset, the dress clung to her modest curves - she looked more like a whore than a Queen, but that was how he liked it.

"You look beautiful, my lady."

"Thank You." Sansa replied, standing there obediently, as Joffrey stared at her, for what seemed like forever. Would it be morning by the time he had finished tormenting her?

"You may change now." He said, topping up his glass, whilst Sansa quickly shuffled out of the dress, and pulled on her night-gown. Joffrey smiled at Sansa, taking a large gulp of wine. "Return to your chambers now, my lady. You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow, I'm sure." Sansa nodded, brushing herself off and walking towards the door. "I'll have the dress sent to you in morning."

Sansa didn't say anything, silently she returned to her room, and got back into bed, but she wasn't tired anymore, she was just afraid.

Sleep found Sansa, eventually, but as dawn drew closer it wasn't a lot of sleep that Sansa managed to grasp. She was awoken by Shae, who seemed to notice the dormant expression on Sansa's face as she brushed her hair and styled it. She made no comment - it was probably best to leave Sansa to her thoughts.

"There." Shae smiled half heartedly, once Joffrey's dressed was fitted on her perfectly. "You look beautiful." She smiled.

"I look like a whore." Sansa scowled at her reflection, the dress wasn't something that suited her reputation at all, she hated the stupid plunging neck line, and the gathered waistline. "I might as well be topless!"

Shae chuckled, and put an arm around Sansa encouragingly "You'll be fine." She assured her. "Get through today, and then...just pray for a good wedding."

Sansa looked at Shae skeptically. "And then what? I'll have to live the rest of my life out as a prisoner!"

"You will live the rest of your life as a Queen."

"Joffrey's Queen." Sansa corrected, blinking back the tears. "_I don't want to be his_ _Queen_._ I want to go home._"

* * *

_Well, this is first part! Not **too**_ _explicit, as of yet, hopefully this wasn't a slow chapter, but things **will **get more exciting, with the engagement party, the wedding, and of course, their wedding night! ;)_

_Thank you to all of you who have favorited/followed this story already! It's in it's early staged, with some reviews (hint, hint) hopefully, I can make it better. Looking forward to the next part!_

_Stay Beautiful!_

_~ Eth x_


End file.
